


Hello Stup I.D.

by haemies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, M/M, Making Up, Painfully Cringey Pet Names, Pet Names, but not really, idolverse, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemies/pseuds/haemies
Summary: Renjun is a good person. Really, he is. Because, even if he does it through a constant shake of his leg and picking at his nails, he always waits for others to pick what they want to eat when they order delivery. Always makes sure to speak quietly when waking Jisung up in the mornings. Always makes sure to thank his parents on every birthday.The current situation has nothing to do with how good of a person he is. It only has to do with the fact that his boyfriend looks really fucking adorable when he's upset.(Or: Yangyang gets sulky after he finds out what his contact name is in Renjun’s phone.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 24
Kudos: 98





	Hello Stup I.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://youtu.be/n-35tRCiUR4?t=95) moment.

Liu Yangyang is a dangerous person. He pulls people in with small words, a smile that rounds the corners of his mouth, a nod of his head as he bids them goodbye with a shy voice. But then he unravels. And when Liu Yangyang unravels, he has people drowning in his dark brown eyes, melting in his hands like putty with a grin that tugs at the corners of his mouth.

Well, Renjun isn’t sure about _people_ , but it does him, anyway. And it's done him in so much that when he wakes up and Yangyang’s snores are the first thing that greet him, leg carelessly thrown over his slightly smaller body, there’s no anger in him. Instead, Renjun just sighs, letting himself bask in the warmth coming from his boyfriend's body now that their schedules are clashing.

It's not much, both of them are still busy, Renjun barely has the energy to call his parents before he falls asleep after a long day's work, barely has the energy to be with Yangyang even on his days off. So it's fine like this too.

Yangyang is a messy sleeper, he moves around too much and hogs all of the blankets. But he always (read: _Always_ ) makes the case to fall asleep with Renjun in his arms or his face nuzzled in Renjun’s neck as he squeezes him, laying a kiss there goodnight.

And this is how he realizes just how dangerous of a person Liu Yangyang really is. Laying in a single bunk bed, only big enough to fit one adult, his right arm freezing from spending the whole night on display to any supernatural deity available, his left foot starting to cramp from how heavy having half of his sleeping boyfriend's body on top of him actually gets after a few hours, Renjun wraps his arms around Yangyang’s frame, pulling him closer into a hug and breathing in the shampoo in his boyfriend's hair. Because Liu Yangyang is a dangerous, dangerous person and Renjun is only ever weak when it comes to him and to the mumbling in his ear that he can't quite make out because Yangyang’s face is still pressed against his neck.

"What are you saying?" Renjun swallows before he speaks, his throat slightly dry from sleeping the longest he has in months, waiting for his boyfriend to pull back.

Yangyang, however, seems to have different plans and makes no effort to make things easier for him. Instead, he nuzzles his face even further on his shoulder and Renjun shivers just a little at his boyfriend's lips brushing against the side of his neck when he speaks again.

"I can't understand you like this," Renjun lifts his hand to grab Yangyang’s ear, careful not to hurt him with the small tugs he gives, careful not to tangle the dark brown hair in his fingers.

Yangyang breathes in deeply, struggling to move with Renjun’s arms still wrapped around him. At his wriggling, Renjun lets go, trying to give him enough space to get comfortable again in his small bed, but Yangyang—who still seems to have different plans—whines quietly, not forgetting his roommate is still asleep in the bunk bed below them, throws his own arms around Renjun and pushes himself further into his body. "Just saying good morning," He says, voice all low and small and dripping like honey from Renjun’s ears. 

"Good morning," He answers, the beginnings of a smile playing on his lips. Yangyang pulls back, stopping when the top of his head hits the bed frame, stopping to look at Renjun with his eyes still drooping with sleep and his cheeks still rosy from being pressed against his shoulder the whole night. He roams his entire face, lingers on his mouth and a frown appears on his eyebrows, a pout on his lips. But he says nothing. Only stays there looking like his cats, all lost and adorable whenever Renjun comes around. Renjun wants to laugh, wants to squeeze his cheek and shake his head, but Yangyang is the only person he's ever weak for. "What are you doing now?" He says instead.

Yangyang pouts even more, pursing his lips further out. "Kiss."

"We still haven't brushed our teeth," Renjun quirks an eyebrow at him.

"I don't care."

Renjun doesn’t have enough time to reply before Yangyang leans forward to press their lips together, but at least he makes sure to keep his mouth closed.

His kisses are dangerous, too. Renjun learns early on in their relationship that Yangyang kisses the way he lives his life, all fast-paced and unforgiving. But there are moments like this, where Liu Yangyang and his kisses become twice as dangerous as they have ever been. When he takes everything slow and tender and worries more about how many pecks he places on the corner of Renjun's mouth than he does swallowing the noises Renjun can't hold back. And Renjun, who is only ever weak when it comes to him, becomes even weaker every time Yangyang murmurs morning wishes against his lips. 

"I need to go wash up," Renjun says quietly. His boyfriend so close, his voice doesn’t have to go beyond a whisper. "And so do you."

"Later."

"We have work today."

Suddenly, Renjun is engulfed in a tight hug. Yangyang’s arms drape over his hip to pull them even closer together. "Five more minutes," He whines softly. 

"We don't have five more minutes," Renjun responds, letting his nails scrape against the sweater Yangyang wears to sleep in a light caress down his back. "I'll go first so you can wake up a little more." 

Before Yangyang can complain again, Renjun leans forward to press a quick peck to his forehead and wriggles out of his boyfriend's embrace relatively easily since he's not expecting it. However, he still struggles to climb down the stairs from Yangyang’s top bunk bed, especially in the almost pitch-black room. 

"Yangyang, can you shine a light for me please?" Renjun asks as silently as he can. Dejun's breath is heavy from the bed below. "My phone is next to the pillow."

From where he's tightly holding onto the ladder, Renjun hears his boyfriend groan, muttering his displeasure about how cold it gets after he leaves his side of the bed. He does as he's asked, propelling himself onto his elbows to point the phone towards his direction.

Renjun leaves the room with a quick thank you and a last look at his boyfriend, whose sleepy, slightly swollen eyes and small pout are lit up by the brightness of his phone's screen.

It's a funny thing. How Renjun starts enjoying the very things he used to go after his friends for. The childish whining, the clingy touches, the lack of personal space—Renjun still runs from them, just not when they come from Yangyang. Those he accepts happily, although still in silence because even after eight months, he's still not quite sure how to put it into words, but, hopefully, the smile that always adorns his face when Yangyang is around says enough.

Making his way to the bathroom, he bows when he passes the kitchen, Kun and Winwin are already up, cleaning the mess from the previous night and Renjun almost misses home. His father was an early riser, too, and he always prepared the most delicious breakfasts his child self would fawn over. Almost, because Renjun has found home here as well. 

In packed practice rooms and big stages, in Donghyuck’s quick wit and Jisung's silence after moving his things around in their bedroom, in the eyes of thousands of people and camera lenses, in night schedules and arriving home late, in Yangyang’s arms and his gummy smile. It’s home.

Thankfully, he can keep the (relative) embarrassment to himself. Renjun doesn’t even want to think about what his friends might do if they could read his thoughts at moments like this. He prides himself in his hard exterior, after all. But it always crumbles around Yangyang.

No one really knows about them, not officially at least. They don't act all that different from what they did back when their relationship was simply platonic but there's times, every once in a while, when someone comments on how close they seem. It mostly comes from Dejun, who shares not only his living space but his actual room with Yangyang, and from Jaemin, who's a lot more observing than he portrays himself to be. Renjun always responds the same way, with a dismissal of his hand, a shrug and a change of topic.

It's not like he minds their friends knowing about it. When they're in the privacy of their homes, surrounded by people they trust, neither Renjun nor Yangyang make the case to behave differently. He just doesn't say it and others don't ask and it works out fine. He's happy, the happiest he's been in a while and Yangyang seems happy too and that's all Renjun cares about.

He has to keep his showers short when he comes around since there are seven other people who also have to wash up, but Renjun always leaves the temperature on high so it relaxes his muscles all the same. He turns the knob of the shower, kicking the leftover water towards the drain and grabs the towel to dry himself off. 

He’s half expecting Yangyang to be back asleep. Yangyang always takes a long time to fall asleep at night, and his sleep schedule consists of even later hours than his own (which are already late enough). But when he’s awakened and still soft from sleep and his dreams, Yangyang rests his head on his shoulder, breath growing even heavier as he falls asleep again in a matter of seconds. If it were anyone else, Renjun would most likely shake them awake, but Yangyang’s mouth falls open in his sleep and the way his messy hair tickles the skin on Renjun’s jaw leaves him more lovestruck than it does annoyed. 

However, Yangyang is awake when he gets back to the room, still propelled onto his shoulders and leaning against the wall while looking at Renjun’s phone. There's a pout on his lips and a frown that seems to grow deeper when Renjun greets Dejun and moves off to the side so he can go to the bathroom.

"Now you’re gonna have to wait for the others to be done. This time you can’t complain either,” Renjun jokes once they’re alone in the room.

The groan he’s waiting for doesn’t come, not even a whine or a laugh. The bedroom is silent safe for the noise he makes folding the long sleeved shirt and sweatpants he wears to bed that have already made a home in Yangyang’s closet. Renjun places them nicely on top of the other clothes before turning to look at his boyfriend with the most threatening (and hopefully cutest) face he could muster.

"Are you watching something?" He asks, his expression mirroring that of his boyfriend's when Yangyang doesn't even bother looking up from the screen. "Are you listening to me?"

There's no answer. No sounds whatsoever but it’s obvious Yangyang is listening. His Airpods are still placed on his desk in front of the keyboard from the night before and he seems even more upset once Renjun starts talking. But that doesn't stop him from continuing feigning ignorance. 

" _Hello_?" Renjun asks ironically, waving his hand at him from the floor. "I'm talking to you."

Yet he _still_ doesn't reply. Renjun isn't known to be the most patient of people and while that too changes when it comes to Yangyang and their relationship, there are still times that it gets the best of him and he groans, rolls his eyes as he grabs onto the ladder to make his way back up to bed again.

"Yangyang," He calls out, poking his boyfriend's shin that lies stretched out in front of him and repeats, "I'm talking to you." to no avail. Yangyang doesn't reply, only tears his attention from his phone to look, _glare_ at him.

It's not actually a glare, the threat of those is nowhere present in his eyes but it's also not the soft, blissful or hungry stare Yangyang normally looks at him with. It's something different, something new and Renjun can't really place where it stands.

He swallows, trying to figure out what is going on before it turns into something not just new but unpleasant. "What?" Renjun asks, trying to keep his tone light and his words low.

Yangyang’s eyebrows twist together even further, eyes going back and forth from Renjun’s face, down to the phone in his hands multiple times until finally settling there. Renjun wants to scoot closer, sit next to him and rest his head on his shoulder to take the phone from his hands and interlace their hands together instead.

Whatever it is, it's _definitely_ something new. Yangyang keeps intensely glaring at his phone, his thumb sliding down to the screen to do something Renjun can't see. Not that he needs to, because it reflects on his boyfriend's face, in his eyes as they shake and shake when they go over the phone. 

"Hey," Renjun whispers, slightly squeezing the hand he has resting on Yangyang’s leg. "Did something happe—"

"You know, I really don't mind our friends not knowing about our relationship. I think I like it better that way, even." Yangyang cuts him off. In his voice, there's something Renjun has never heard either. "But I'd appreciate if you didn't treat me like them."

"What?"

"What?" Yangyang repeats after him, this time looking directly at his face when he continues, "Is it too much to ask? I know we were friends before but we're not _just_ friends now."

"What are you talking about?" Renjun asks because no matter how hard he tries, he can’t actually think of a way he treats him the same way he does his friends. Even back when they were just friends, Yangyang got away with a lot the others wouldn't. So he's confused, to say the least.

The way Yangyang stares at him says differently. Yangyang is looking at him with a challenge, one he's not aware of. And there’s nothing Renjun dislikes more than being left in the dark, especially when it comes to things he cares about.

"I'm not in the mood for games," Yangyang scoffs and not in the way he usually does, with a teasing smirk and a playful finger running down his sides. This scoff is dry, laced with something Renjun can’t for the life of him identify because he’s never heard it from Yangyang before.

"Neither am I," Renjun frowns. "Say what you mean so I can understand what the hell is going on."

But he still doesn't. Not verbally, at least. Choosing instead to throw Renjun’s phone in front of him before shaking his head and looking away.

It doesn't do much in actually helping him understand the situation, though. Normally, it would be the owner of the phone getting mad but Renjun doesn’t mind him going through it, trusts Yangyang not to overstep his boundaries. 

So he's _truly_ lost when he picks up his phone and looks at the screen, his conversation with Yangyang on display. 

Frowning, Renjun looks up at him again. "What?"

"What?" Yangyang challenges once more before nodding towards the phone in his hands. "It's right there."

"What is? Our Katalk conversation?"

It's obvious from the short, dry laugh that leaves Yangyang’s lips that he catches onto the confusion in Renjun’s voice. He’s not trying to anger him when he asks, it's simply the fact that their daily chat stares back at him from his phone. Nothing out of ordinary, just retellings of their days and back and forths consisting of rare (and heart fluttering) _I miss you's_.

"My contact name," Yangyang spits out, and even if Renjun is doing his best, there's an unusual bite behind each of his words. "Liu Yangyang. Are you serious?"

"Wha—" Renjun stops to reconsider what to say. He's already tried that before, already failed, so he goes for something else. Holding onto the sliver of hope that it works. "Is that a problem?"

"What do you think?"

"Yangyang, it's your name." Renjun sighs, trying to calm himself down now that the reason is out in the open. "What else do you want me to call you?"

However, before Yangyang can answer, Dejun knocks at the door, waiting for a brief second before walking inside. The room goes quiet once again, Renjun can see from where he sits on the edge of the top bunk Dejun trying his hardest not to make noise as he fixes his bed and grabs his things to leave them alone.

It doesn't change much, because things are still strange even when he leaves. Yangyang refuses to look at him, refuses to answer the question that still hangs in the heavy air over their heads.

"Hey," He pokes him on the same spot on his shin. The sweatpants Yangyang wears have lifted a little, and the endless hours of practice are present in every little bruise on the skin underneath. The same bruises Renjun always makes sure to kiss and suck over to turn their ache into a pleasurable one. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Yangyang rolls his eyes, "I literally just did." he says, slightly shaking his head.

"So it's just the contact name thing?" Renjun asks for confirmation, shoulders relaxing when Yangyang nods cautiously. "You actually scared me for a second, you know," he laughs, rubbing circles on his boyfriend's leg. "I thought something bad had happened but it’s just a silly little thing."

A weight lifts off his back once the uncertainty of the situation goes away, Renjun flops backwards, the bed frame pushing against the small of his back. 

They've never fought before. There have been a few arguments, sure. Only small things neither of them actually mean, result of the pressure they endure from work, from life and don’t think—couldn't think—before saying something they regret. But never an actual serious, blown out fight. And Renjun prides himself in that too, because they both know one another well, since the day he first saw Yangyang at the company until now.

However, it seems like Renjun doesn't really know him that well. Yangyang’s face doesn't look any calmer than before, eyebrows creasing, his lips turned downwards when he faces him again.

"Silly little thing?" It's only when Yangyang repeats his words that Renjun realizes how harsh they can sound. At least when his boyfriend speaks like that, with distaste coating each and every syllable. "Wow, Huang Renjun, you're really something else."

And before he can do anything about it, before he can apologize or hold him back, Yangyang scoots closer, but only to ask him to move aside so he can go to the bathroom.

Renjun does what he asks. All silent and heavy and without a clue of what just happened. The one thing he knows is that his name sounds a lot different when Yangyang says it this time around.

* * *

Renjun is a good person. Really, he is. Because, even if he does it through a constant shake of his leg and picking at his nails, he always waits for others to pick what they want to eat when they order delivery. Always makes sure to speak quietly when waking Jisung up in the mornings. Always makes sure to thank his parents on every birthday.

The current situation has nothing to do with how good of a person he is. It only has to do with the fact that his boyfriend looks really fucking adorable when he's upset.

Yangyang has _always_ been adorable and even he's aware of that, it's just that he becomes downright impossibly, irresistibly cute when he’s angry.

Although Yangyang is not actually angry (at least Renjun hopes he isn't), but he can’t say he’s not indulging the slightest of bits in the small pout that seems to have become permanent on his boyfriend's lips whenever he's around.

Sadly for his boyfriend, they know each other too well, that's what years of a close friendship leading up to an even closer romantic relationship affords him. One simple glance in Yangyang’s way is enough to tell Renjun that he’s desperately trying to be—to _look_ —angry. He can tell because Yangyang doesn't normally have to try to look mad, keeps his face emotionless and tight when he is.

Now, however, Yangyang stands to the side of the practice room where they have just finished practicing as a whole. His breathing is still slightly heavy, as this song combining all of the units into one makes the choreo particularly tiring, so Renjun walks up to him, tumbler ready in his right hand.

"Here," He says when he approaches his boyfriend, seemingly startling him. Yangyang jumps (again, reminding him of both of his cats) and Renjun waits for his shoulders to relax the moment he turns around and sees it's him. But, even underneath the navy hat he wears and the white mask that covers half of his face, Renjun notices his eyes shaking, hand hesitating at his side. "Take it, please." 

Yangyang’s gaze holds on the bottle he's offering for a few seconds. Eventually, he sighs and takes it.

Suddenly, Renjun is thankful for the mask he's wearing, for he doesn’t have to hide the smile tugging on his lips as his boyfriend pulls his own down to his chin and unscrews the cap of the tumbler. It's a short moment before he's gulping the water, but it's enough for Renjun. Seeing Yangyang’s face, even for a minute, relaxes him more than any 15-minute break could.

Maybe Renjun missed him more than he thought. Just watching Yangyang’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallows makes him want to kiss his boyfriend silly right there and then, but, unfortunately, there are too many people around.

"Thanks." Yangyang deadpans, handing him the bottle.

Too many people and Yangyang is supposedly-probably-mad at him.

Thankfully, he's never been someone who quits easily and Renjun is definitely not going to let him go when he sees the smallest of frowns on his eyebrows and his eyes averting downwards when Yangyang fixes his hat. 

"Do you have any other schedules for today?"

Yangyang nods shortly, withholding the rest of the information he'd normally be going on about.

"Oh, alright." Renjun says. "Call me when you're done?"

Like he’s expecting, Yangyang nods in silence again, but, this time, Renjun notices the way this hand falters at his side. Yangyang would already have squeezed his shoulders or swiftly brushed against his hand by now on any other day.

It's all new. The same way everything in their relationship is new to Renjun. All the embraces and kisses, the cuddles and caresses, the pet names and very rare name calling in a poorly lit dorm room whenever their roommates aren't around, the attention and actually craving for the same. And now this, Yangyang’s short answers and refusing to meet his eyes.

If Renjun stops to reconsider, it's not the first time. Yangyang barely spoke when they first met, only got comfortable enough to start sharing his opinions and himself when Dejun joined them, but his silence wasn't menacing then. It was a thumb picking at his fingernails and a leg that didn't stop shaking until he was shaking with laughter. But then again, it’s not exactly menacing _now_.

And this is how he finds that, despite being a good person (he truly is), Renjun definitely enjoys whatever it is Yangyang is doing. Maybe he's just a bit sadistic, he can practically hear Donghyuck’s voice echoing _You're definitely a sadistic prick_ in the back of his head but it's not _his_ fault his boyfriend is the cutest fucking thing he's ever come in contact with.

The worst ( _best,_ Renjun refutes at his own brain, _definitely best_ ) part about it is that Yangyang doesn't even seem to be aware of how adorable he's being. With the way he's acting, holding his head high for a few minutes before untimely looking at his white shoes, Renjun is sure he thinks he's doing a great job at being angry. So, like the good person and boyfriend he is, Renjun lets it go, whispering a quick goodbye and talk to you soon before he leaves.

Unfortunately, _soon_ doesn't arrive fast enough. Renjun is left alone in his room after Jisung refuses his offer to accompany him to his physical therapy session. 

He lights his candle and draws, tries a new tea he's had in his jar for a few weeks and pushes it towards Jisung's half of the room after deciding he hates it, texts Yangyang to ask how his work is going and doesn't get a reply, so he goes to draw again. Renjun comes up with an entirely new animal, he even lists the physiology of his creation and, even then, there's no reply.

Again, if this were anyone else, only his parents and manager being the exception, Renjun would just shrug and forget about it. People are busy after all, especially with a job like theirs, and he's aware of this too. But Yangyang isn't anyone else. And even if he's adorable to a fault, this is managing to drive Renjun slightly crazy.

Which is another thing that's new. Because they don't text much, well, _as_ much. There are days, mostly when they're both promoting, that the only way they can talk to one another is through texts and late-night calls that rarely happen since they share rooms with other people. During those periods of time, they text frequently and rarely get to be with one another, but Renjun holds them dearly. It's thanks to them that Yangyang rushes to hug him when they finally have a day off, after all.

So he should be used to this, Yangyang might be busy, but they were in the same place only hours ago. 

Renjun just seems to lose a little of his head whenever Yangyang is involved. But it’s fine, he beckons, since he's the one who makes Yangyang lose his mind in other ways.

It's close to midnight when his phone buzzes in his sweater pocket. 

Jisung has his Airpods pressed into his ears, colors bouncing on his face as he watches his computer screen with a deep focus.

 _I'm home_. The text reads, right under the contact name that started all of this. Yet, he doesn’t have it in him to not smile.

Renjun moves to call him like he does every time Yangyang has a particularly long day but hesitates–thumb hovering just above the green icon when he gets another notification.

> **Liu Yangyang**
> 
> You're probably sleeping but I thought I'd let you know since you asked me to call
> 
> Sleep well

Again, his boyfriend is definitely the cutest fucking thing he's ever come in contact with. 

"Hey."

"Hi," Yangyang mutters. "Thought you were sleeping."

"I was waiting for you."

The line is silent. 

Jisung turns to his side, giving him as much privacy as possible when they're sharing a room. 

The line is still silent. Renjun is almost convinced the call got caught off until there's ruffling on the other end.

"You should go to sleep. Practice was a lot today."

"I will, I just wanted to talk to you first." 

Yangyang hums and Renjun can almost picture him, wrapped in a sweatshirt with his long, dark brown bangs falling into his tired eyes, a small pout on his lips. 

Renjun wishes he was there.

"How did work go?"

"It was fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yes," Yangyang mutters. "Just fine."

And maybe Renjun is just enamoured by him and his terribly precious attempts of being mad. _Just fine_ sounds anything but dismissive to him right now, even if that's obviously what Yangyang is going for. _Just fine_ sounds like home to him when it’s laced with Yangyang’s quiet, sleepy voice. It's almost like Renjun is there with him, laying in that tiny single bed, only fit for one grown adult, wrapped around his blanket before Yangyang steals it in his sleep, wrapped around Yangyang so it's _just fine_ if he does.

"Are you tired?"

Yangyang sighs. "Yeah."

"Hm. You should go to sleep then." Renjun hums. "Good job today."

There's another brief moment of silence, some more rustling. Yangyang has trouble finding a comfortable position to sleep sometimes, Renjun tells him it's probably one of the biggest reasons why it's so difficult for him to fall asleep and it almost always ends with Yangyang granting him the title of being the biggest reason as to why he can't.

"You too," Yangyang breathes deeply. "You worked hard." 

Renjun smiles. "Goodnight," he utters. "Text me tomorrow?" 

"Sure," Yangyang tries again. "Goodnight Pen-Renjun."

The call ends before he has a chance to answer. He probably wouldn't have said anything, since it was such a blatant and, once again, painfully adorable attempt of being mad. So this too, Renjun lets him have it. 

It's just fine, after all.

* * *

It's not fine at all.

Renjun can’t lie, it’s cute. He’s been silently having the time of his life catching all the ways his boyfriend struggles to show he’s mad only to end up looking like that one kitten picture he sometimes sends on their chat. So, truly, it _is_ cute and he loves it.

But it’s been a few days since their joint dance practice, a few days of trying to talk to Yangyang and getting only brief, one-syllable words in reply. And that’s cute too, until it’s all the conversations they’ve been having for the past four days.

Now, Renjun isn’t someone who even needs others to talk. If he’s alone with people he’s close to, silence is as comforting as lively conversations, sometimes even more. Yangyang, however, is the exception to seemingly everything in his life. Renjun wants to talk to him, wants to hear him go on and on about his day and the new show he started watching a few weeks ago because he loves Yangyang’s voice more than any comfortable silence. And he misses him.

Renjun misses him so, _so_ much. It’s ridiculous.

In his defense, it’s been more than just this week. They’ve been busy for some time now, with studio sessions and dance practices for different songs. There’s little he can do other than wait for their busy day to be over so he can finally find himself with Yangyang’s face buried in his neck, slow and long breaths fawning over his skin as he fights to stay awake. 

Now he doesn’t even have that. 

So yeah, Renjun is going a little bit insane.

At least that’s what he tells himself as he stands behind the staff overseeing 90’s Love unit recording with hawk eyes. Not that he can blame them, Renjun does the same, a sense of pride overflowing in his veins from the Jerseys with his friends’ names in the background and Yangyang dancing his heart out.

The shoot goes on without any breaks for a while, the only brief pauses that happen are to fix the members’ make-up and hair. It’s amusing to see them at work. Watching talented people doing what they’re good at is always great, but it’s watching his boyfriend at work—doing something he very much, clearly enjoys—leaves Renjun forgetting to check his phone to see just how much time passes. 

And the set is pretty as well. Purple lightning reflecting on the white walls and orange floor. He could watch for hours, is definitely going to watch again when it comes out and call Yangyang to tell him how great of a job he’s done. It’s been like that since the start, but now Yangyang always ends up trying to hide the light blush on his cheeks behind his hands. Renjun doesn’t stop until he agrees.

When the director calls for a break, Donghyuck is the only one to walk his way. The rest of them stay back, Mark and Jeno throwing quick waves at him again before they go back to practicing the last part of the choreo. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Renjun greets back. “You’re doing good.”

Donghyuck smiles. “I know.”

With a quick roll of his eyes, Renjun tears his attention from him, turning his head towards the locker room set once more. Yangyang is nodding attentively as he listens to Sungchan, eyes ranking over his body to catch every detail of Sungchan’s dancing before he’s repeating the moves and speaking something Renjun can’t hear. Not that he needs to, watching Yangyang like this is enough to make him smile.

Unfortunately for him and his subtlety, he forgets where he is and who is standing right beside him. Donghyuck has always been too smart for his own good. 

"Why are you here?" He asks.

"What? I can't come and support you on filming day?"

"Hm," Donghyuck nods, lips pursed. "Sure you can, not like it's the first time you've done this in all—" He stops to look down at his hands, pressing the tip of each finger to his thumb, counting out loud as he continues, "—four years of our careers. Totally not suspicious."

"Shut up asshole," He pushes his shoulder lightly because Donghyuck has truly always been too good for Renjun’s own good. "Stop acting like you've never randomly visited filming sets."

There's a lot of things he has in common with Donghyuck. 

"I have my reasons," Donghyuck smiles, staring off to the side where their friends are still going over the choreo.

He doesn’t ask—doesn’t need to ask—the same way Donghyuck doesn’t. Probably courtesy of the five years they’ve known each other. Renjun is thankful for it too, that Donghyuck seems to know without him having to say anything, glad that his friend doesn’t mention it before he does.

"We bought a cake."

"What?"

"For Yangyang’s birthday," Donghyuck quirks an eyebrow at him. "Isn't that why you're here?"

"Oh," Renjun nods. "Yeah."

It's not a complete lie. He _is_ there because it’s Yangyang’s birthday. 

Even if they had come to a consensus they wouldn’t be the type of couple that went all out for one another’s birthdays, Yangyang had thrown their agreement aside just a month after, delivering all the paint and the stylus Renjun had been going on about right to his dorm. Made him lock the door to the room he shared with Jisung so no one would come in while he was getting pampered with kisses, because even if Renjun loved the attention he got, he’d rather die (would probably die of embarrassment) if they got caught.

So he can confidently say he’s there to celebrate Yangyang’s birthday. Donghyuck doesn’t need to hear about the other reasons.

"Sure," Donghyuck chuckles, turning the camera in his hands on. "I'm gonna bring the cake then."

Renjun nods, not bothering to answer and bury an even bigger hole for himself to fall into. He follows Donghyuck as he walks away until he’s out of the studio and isn’t there to catch him staring at his boyfriend anymore.

Sungchan’s already left to talk to Mark and Jeno. Unlike he’d expected, Yangyang stays alone seemingly extremely engrossed in fixing the yellow belt that falls over his left leg. 

It's with all the self-restraint that he has that Renjun doesn’t go to him. If they were alone, or with enough people around them for Renjun to go unnoticed if he dared to walk over to Yangyang to help him fix his clothes.

But they're not alone. Renjun stands still in the same spot, only his fingers itching to wave hello again.

Thankfully, Donghyuck comes back with the confidence he always exudes, talking to the camera that's now connected to a selfie stick. The rest of the 90’s Love unit gather around him when he approaches the set again.

"Come on in." He announces before he starts singing.

Yangyang’s face brightens immediately, breaking into that beautiful smile of his that peaks the corners of his mouth. He folds in two, leaning forward to touch his knees in a moment of shyness before quickly straightening his back. 

The rest of the members continue singing, Ten stands beside him, patting his shoulder while Yangyang claps, both hands covered by a pullover that's too big for him.

Renjun’s heart folds in two with him and doesn't come back because, even if it's just for a brief second, something he's sure his boyfriend doesn't even realize, Yangyang looks at him and smiles even bigger than before.

Definitely the cutest fucking thing. He’s not sure how the hell he stops himself from running there.

Donghyuck pulls Yangyang to the front as they're finishing the song Renjun’s clapping along to. Yangyang is all smiles when it's over, eyes twinkling and his hands ( _his fingers! adorned with multiple rings!_ Renjun has never been one to keep things from filming but he might make an exception to ask for this) parting ways from where he's had them together to think of a birthday wish before blowing his candles. Donghyuck takes the cake from him with a promise of continuing the celebrations when they’re finished with the shoot. Renjun walks up to him, trying his best to stay away from any cameras, and holds onto the box the cake is perched on.

 _Twenty-one_ , the candles read. It had been a while since the first time they met, the first meal they shared together, exchanged numbers, became friends. 

The filming resumes, Yangyang’s shiny eyes give way to the confident stare he has when he performs. The same stare he has whenever Renjun is having his needy moments and drapes himself all over his boyfriend. Undoubtedly, the same stare he has whenever they’re alone.

It doesn’t take long after that, they do exactly as Donghyuck says and end the group choreo perfectly. The director seems pleased with it as well, calling a quick _Cut_ for Renjun’s delight because he really—desperately, although he’s probably never voicing that out loud—wants to go over to Yangyang. 

Every single one of the members bows, thanking the staff before finally dispersing to go their own way. 

Donghyuck is the first by his side again, only this time, Yangyang trails behind him the same way Renjun’s watched him do with Sicheng for the entirety of the shoot. 

They must have grown close while preparing. Yangyang had always talked about how he thought he’d get along well with Donghyuck and seeing them together like this is enough to leave Renjun on cloud 9. Happy his friends seem to adore Yangyang as much as he does.

"Hey," He breathes out when they reach him. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Renjun waits for him to continue speaking like he does most of the time it’s just the two of them. They might not be alone right now, but as he witnessed just moments pior, Yangyang is comfortable around Donghyuck too.

Of course, he doesn’t say anything more. Renjun tries again.

“You did well.”

“Thanks.” Yangyang repeats.

In theory, this _should_ work. Showing affection like this has always been the thing he’s liked the most about Yangyang. How he always makes sure to compliment him on his recordings, on a job well done, the few comments he can’t stop himself from leaving on social media accounts. It’s nice, endearing, always leaves Renjun floating in his own head on just how much he absolutely adores him.

But Yangyang isn’t cracking.

Apparently, he’s not the only one who notices.

"That was weird," Donghyuck raises his eyebrows at him.

"What was weird?" Renjun asks mindlessly.

"Really?" Donghyuck scoffs. "So we’re just gonna pretend like Yangyang hasn't done a complete 180 when talking to you?" Renjun bites his lip. "Alright."

No matter how crazy it drives him, he can only respect his boyfriend. Yangyang doesn’t want to talk. Actually, Renjun is starting to doubt Yangyang even wants to be in the same place as him at the moment. 

So he doesn’t push it.

He bids Donghyuck goodbye before he starts making his way towards the exit where Mark waits. Renjun waves to him as well, watching for the brief second that Mark reaches to seemingly give something to Donghyuck and taking way too long to pull his hand back.

Hopefully, he’s not as obvious as his friends.

When he turns to look at him, Yangyang is biting his bottom lip while tapping away at his phone screen.

“I think I’m going home.” Renjun announces, keeping the invitation to himself because it’s clearly not the time.

For someone who had been extremely fixated on his phone just a few hours earlier, Yangyang doesn’t reply to any of his texts. Not the ones he sent wishing him a good morning or the ones throughout the day reminding him how good of a job he’d done or the one at dinner time asking if he had eaten.

To say the least, Renjun is starting to get upset. 

He understands—maybe he doesn’t _truly_ understand but at least he tries. That’s why he made sure to try and talk to Yangyang when it happened because it didn’t make sense to him. It was obvious to anyone, even if they didn’t officially know the nature of their relationship, that Yangyang was important to him in a way nobody else could compare. 

And Renjun can’t, for the life of him, understand how Yangyang doesn’t see that.

With his insides starting to turn and his fingers itching to spell things he’s never said to Yangyang before, he grabs his phone from the pocket in his hoodie. It’s by mere chance—and maybe a little divine intervention—that his phone lights up with a notification from his boyfriend.

Renjun’s insides turn the same, but for a completely different reason while he replies.

> **Liu Yangyang**
> 
> I thought you were coming over
> 
> **me**
> 
> Do you want me to go?
> 
> **Liu Yangyang**
> 
> Nvm
> 
> **me**
> 
> I’m on my way

This is where his driver’s license comes in handy but, unfortunately, Renjun hasn’t even considered buying a car and is probably only going to get one after he moves out of the dorms. For now, he settles on a taxi ride, his left hand holds the strap of his backpack while the other fixes his black hat to make sure his eyes stay covered despite it being completely dark and empty outside.

The drive is quick, only fifteen minutes away. Renjun checks his phone again after paying and thanking the driver, sending a text to let him know he’s there so he doesn’t have to ring the bell or knock.

Yangyang is waiting for him, holding the front door open when the elevator dings, his pretty eyes all red. 

"Hey." Renjun mutters once he's by his side. Yangyang nods in response, the small pout returning to his lips. 

The apartment is silent, the rest of the WayV members are probably already asleep. It's late, almost two in the morning, Renjun would've been asleep as well if it wasn't for his thoughts about the past few days keeping him awake.

But none of that matters right now. Right now he's with his boyfriend, and Yangyang doesn't shake him off when he reaches to hold the tip of his hand. His fingers twitch, thumb brushing lightly against Renjun’s palm for a split of a second.

A small breaks on his lips and he follows behind Yangyang towards the living room. 

"Your room?"

Yangyang shakes his head. "I don't wanna wake Dejun up." 

Before he has the chance to reply, Yangyang drops onto the black couch that's pressed against the wall, resting his head on the armrest. Renjun sighs, leaving his backpack on the ground and sits a few centimetres away from him.

"Your neck will hurt tomorrow if you fall asleep like that," He says, tapping his boyfriend's hip. "Come here."

On any other day, Yangyang would have jumped on him by now, would have squeezed him so tight Renjun would end up having to push him away to breathe for a second before letting himself entangle with his boyfriend once more. 

So it's obvious he's still mad.

However, he also does as he's told. All pouts and the least threatening scowl Renjun’s seen on his face as he scoots over until he drops his head on his lap.

It might be a mean that Renjun wants to laugh at his boyfriend's ministrations but he's so impossibly adorable, doing his best to hold his ground even when the resistance he's working so hard to keep frails. Renjun might just be a little too in love.

He holds it in, though, because it's not the right moment. Yangyang is upset with him, even if he doesn't really understand why. He stays quiet, letting his fingers massage his boyfriend's head, drawing circles after running them through his hair. Yangyang’s breathing slows down, all deep when Renjun notices his eyes closing.

"How was your birthday?"

"Fine."

 _Just fine_. His mind remembers the text from a few days ago.

Renjun fights off another smile, focusing on the caresses he's giving. He lets his palm rest on the back of Yangyang’s head so he can pat him instead, hoping the silent _You worked hard again_ reaches him.

"You didn’t give me anything."

"Hm?"

"For my birthday."

"I thought we agreed not to do that." Renjun whispers.

Yangyang frowns, eyes moving behind his eyelids. "Yeah, we did."

The bag he brought with him lays on the floor against the couch. Thankfully, even in his impatience to be with Yangyang, Renjun hadn’t forgotten about it.

“What should I do then?” He asks playfully. Yangyang moves until he’s laying on his back and opens his eyes to look directly into Renjun’s eyes with a frown on his face. “I got you a present.” 

It’s like watching a child on Christmas. The strain on his eyebrow immediately loosens and his eyes widen, almost like he wasn’t expecting Renjun to actually have bought something for him. And it’s during moments like this he realizes just how different from everything else Yangyang is to him, because if it were anyone else, shame would have started to eat up at him by now, but with Yangyang, he’s more than happy to continue.

“Well, _presents_ actually.” He emphasizes. “But I couldn’t fit everything in one backpack.”

Almost on cue, Yangyang sits up, eyeing the backpack before he stares back at him and Renjun can tell he’s dying to ask, pout now replaced by his lips cracking open.

“You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” Renjun huffs a laugh, getting up from his seat to pick up his backpack and quickly making his way back. He zips it open, carefully pulling the box out and handing it to his boyfriend. “Sorry I’m late.”

Trying to contain his excitement, Yangyang takes the box from his hands, eager fingers ripping the black and white illustrated wrapping paper Renjun took way too long to pick. He’s done quickly, not giving enough time to wake up the other people in the apartment with the noise he makes and he stills.

A brown box rests on his knees, the Nike symbol on top a proud red.

Yangyang doesn’t move for longer than he expects and Renjun is almost sure he somehow messed up _again_ when his boyfriend makes eye contact with him. He nods, offering Yangyang a smile as a sign for him to continue. He’s not the only one who’s eager.

From the way his fingers tremble faintly, Renjun can already tell he loves it. It’s been a hobby of his for years, something he holds dearly to his heart. And it’s better than he imagined it. Yangyang lifts the top of the box.

“I hope you don’t already have these.”

“I don’t,” Yangyang’s voice shakes, his words airy as he forces them out. “It was too expensive for me when he released them.”

They’re the same brown as the box, all suede and leather, even _looked_ expensive as Renjun finally sees them in real life rather than on a computer screen. It’s the most expensive gift he’s ever bought, even pricier than the one that awaits in his room.

Yangyang’s fingers brush lightly on the face logo embroidered on the heels, on the Air Jordan symbol on the sides.

They stay like that for some time, in pure silence, Yangyang appreciating his gift and Renjun appreciating him. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” He smiles, scooting closer. “Come home with me tomorrow? I’ll give you your other present.”

“I don’t want that.” Yangyang bites his lip. “Not right now.”

Renjun raises an eyebrow at the flush that spreads to the tips of his ears. 

“It’s not that, don’t worry.” He chuckles. “Will you come?”

Yangyang hesitates, his hands still holding dearly onto the shoes. The corners of his mouth twitch before that old, impossibly adorable pout returns as he nods. 

“Good.” Renjun smiles.

The late hours are weighing heavy on his shoulders by now. Unless work requires it or Yangyang keeps him in all the way only he knows how to, Renjun sleeps early, likes to get as much rest as he can so he’s fresh and up early.

Since Dejun is already asleep and it doesn’t seem like Yangyang wants to go to his room, he lays down on the couch, body bending at the middle where his legs are still off to the side, the tip of his sock-clad toes touching the ground.

He’s almost asleep by the time Yangyang decides to do the same, making a place for himself where there's definitely none, between Renjun’s body and the couch. When Yangyang’s hand grabs his legs, fingers clutching at his sweatpants and pulling them to the couch, he’s right where he belongs.

“You know it’s still my birthday somewhere in the world.” Yangyang mutters against the thick fabric of his sweatshirt, face pressed to his chest.

“Hm?”

“You’re not late.”

Renjun smiles, nodding calmly as his right hand finds Yangyang’s. 

“You can decide after you see my present.” He whispers and doesn’t wait for a reply.

  
  


* * *

Not even his second gift does the trick. 

_Of course it doesn't_ , the logical part of his brain says. Renjun refuses to let himself spiral further than that. Being logical is definitely something he doesn't need right now. He just needs his boyfriend to go back to his normal self.

Yangyang is still holding back when they join Kun to go shopping two days later.

The look in his eyes as he stares at Renjun through the mirror in the fitting rooms enough tells him enough; Yangyang is aching to speak.

Unfortunately, the adorable bastard keeps his ground.

"What do you think?"

"It's pretty," Kun nods, extending his arm to clutch the sweater Yangyang is trying on. "But it looks exactly like all the ones you already have."

Yangyang frowns, his chin presses to his chest when he looks down at his own body. "It’s not though?"

"Looks the same to me," Kun says. "It's your money, bud. You're grown enough to decide what to do with it. But please consider our dorm currently being swarmed in clothes."

"A lot of those clothes are _yours_ , da-ge."

Kun chuckles, shaking his head after letting them know he’s going to pick some clothes for himself because _they're not just my clothes and I'll make you put everything away when we get home._

Renjun waits until he leaves to take his time checking his boyfriend out in the white long sleeve he's wearing. Like Kun said, it looks exactly like the rest of Yangyang’s closet. With two hooded figures in the middle surrounded by neon green trees and dice in the same color illustrated down on both sleeves. 

But just like all of those, Yangyang looks great in this one too. And it's so big on him, it makes Renjun want to eat him.

"It's your style," He says, leaning against the fitting room door. "You should get it."

Yangyang’s eyes flicker, only making it more obvious by how quickly he turns to focus on his covered hands playing with the hem of the shirt. "You think?"

"Yeah, you look good."

Since they’ve all been working hard these past few days, they decide to continue walking into different shops after Yangyang finishes paying for the shirt. 

Apart from the voices of other customers and Kun muttering his opinion before he makes his way to some of the clothes folded a few meters away from them, there’s complete silence. 

On the mirror’s reflection, Renjun can see Yangyang’s eyes raking over his body. It’s good, leaves Renjun holding back on a grin because Yangyang’s head is moving so softly, barely nodding like he’s not aware he’s doing it at all.

“Do you like this one?”

“Yeah, you look pretty.” His boyfriend answers way too quickly.

A moment’s pause. Renjun’s lips fall into a small smile when Yangyang finds his eyes, surprise playing on the raise of his brows.

It’s been a week since this started, and while he’s never been one for physicalities (at least he wasn’t before they started dating), Renjun fucking misses him. Misses Yangyang spamming him with game invitations, his sleepy hugs, the stupid smile on his face and his voice breaking into a breathless _so good_ only to ruin it with a _bae_ , making his skin dawn with goosebumps with a whispered _damn shawty_ against his neck afterwards, laughing when Renjun slaps his arm for ruining the moment. 

Everything, he misses everything.

The present he planned for months grants him little more than an instinctive, fast peck to the corner of his mouth and while he likes those too, he really, _really_ wants to kiss his boyfriend silly.

Especially during times like this.

From the small space between the mask and the hat he wears, Yangyang’s cheeks catch up with his words, blooming the lightest—irredeemably loveliest—of pinks.

“I should buy it then.” He chuckles.

Not taking the bait, Yangyang looks to the side, whispering a quick “I guess,” before trailing towards Kun.

Renjun lets him leave. He’s going over to his dorm again, surely—with the way he’s swaying in his fight to stay mad—something is bound to happen. Whatever something is, he doesn’t truly care, Renjun takes whatever Yangyang is ready to give him again.

He just doesn’t expect it to be this.

Inside the acrylic glass, the Jersey he bought hangs proudly on the wall facing Yangyang’s computer. The signature is much smaller than he imagined it to be but Renjun could tell he loved it by the hundreds of pictures Yangyang took of it. 

_Damian Lillard, Portland Trail Blazers. 2013 NBA Rookie of the Year_ , reads the small plaque at the bottom. Renjun isn’t really sure what some of it means but he’s heard Yangyang go on tangents about the player for him to know how big of a fan Yangyang is. 

Also Chenle agreed he’d love the present.

Yangyang finishes putting the things he bought away, takes a seat on one of the chairs and slowly reaches for his hand. 

Renjun waits for him to speak until he can’t wait anymore.

“What?”

Silently, Yangyang shakes his head, keeping his nails scratching at Renjun’s fingers. 

But it’s not nothing.

There’s so much in the way he’s gazing up at him, untold matters in his eyes that shake every time Renjun tries to come closer. Yangyang misses him too. Even if he doesn’t say it, refuses to say it right now, Renjun doesn’t really need words to know.

Besides, his boyfriend is particularly cute when he’s tugging at his hands until he sits on the vacant chair next to him. 

It’s not the most comfortable of things, watching a movie he has no interest in this way and he’d much rather bring his boyfriend to his room where they can watch it in bed, but Yangyang laughs almost the whole way through, though he tries to keep himself silent. And he doesn’t let go of Renjun’s hand even after the movie ends.

* * *

It lasts for a week more.

After Renjun has already scrolled through every search engine available just how many pet names there exist and compiled a relatively long list of five pet names he deems acceptable enough to test out.

They’re both in the wrong, he’s aware of it. But Renjun has as much difficulty coming with the words to apologize as he does with the problem that’s caused all of this. He wants to do it, truly, he just doesn’t know how.

That’s why they work well. At least that’s what he likes to believe. Because wherever Renjun struggles, Yangyang is there to help him through it, be it his work or missing home or going out of his comfort zone when he doesn’t know which way to take the first step. Yangyang is always there.

But, even so, his heart still bursts.

It always ends like this—Jisung getting up from his bed and leaving their room when the sounds of muffled footsteps ring in the air, Renjun having little time to take his attention from the iPad in his hands before Yangyang's face is pressed to his neck.

And it always starts like this.

Long, blissful breaths fawning over his skin, Renjun holding himself back from shivering and him, Yangyang by his side like he belongs, and he does. Always has, in a way.

“I thought you were mad at me.”

“I am,” Yangyang mutters into his shoulder. “I’m so mad at you right now.”

“I’m sorry,” He sighs, fingertips caressing the back of Yangyang’s hand where it rests on his stomach, fingers clasping the shirt. “I shouldn't have said it was silly."

“I guess I just felt a little stupid. I'm out here calling you _Penguin_ and you just kept using my full name.”

“You’re not stupid, Yangyang.” Renjun frowns, squeezing his hand. “This is something that’s important to you and I need to respect that.”

A few moments later, there’s a soft knock at the door before Jisung opens it, barely peeking his head in to ask if they want to go with him, Jeno and Jaemin for dinner. Renjun denies him, making sure to thank his roommate and quickly tell him to bring whatever he likes best home.

"I changed your contact name, by the way."

"I can't believe we had to have our first fight for you to change it," Yangyang groans. "What is it?"

Chuckling, Renjun takes his phone out, holding it in front of them. "See for yourself."

Yangyang breathes deeply before taking his phone carefully into his own hands, Renjun watches as he unlocks the phone with ease, opening his contacts app with a slow thumb. Not that he has to search much, right after Renjun’s parents, the third spot on the list is reserved for him. 

Apparently, that gets to him too, Yangyang, lets out a small groan, hitting his stomach with the back of his hand without any conviction and all Renjun can do is smile. And pretend like it hurts, rubbing the spot he hit with a joking hand.

"That literally doesn't change anything." Yangyang whispers against his shoulder.

"Are you kidding? It changes everything," Renjun says. "I have to say it out loud, you know."

"Stop." 

"I really am sorry," Renjun mutters, thumb going over each of Yangyang’s knuckles in a light caress.

"I know," Yangyang nods. "It’s okay. I'm sorry too, for being so dramatic. I should've just told you."

Renjun shakes his head, interlocking their fingers. "You don't need to apologize," He says. “but you _could_ change my name on your phone."

"Yeah, I don't think so, penguin."

The minutes pass like that, just staying close and enjoying one another’s company. Renjun’s right hand comes from between their bodies to wrap around Yangyang and caress his arms as he places quick, endless kisses on his shoulder.

Yangyang nuzzles his face deeper into his neck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, baby.” 

It’s barely even a whisper but it’s loud enough for his boyfriend to almost jump up from where he’s laying down. The hand resting on his stomach presses to the bed so he can hold himself up while looking down at him. 

“Did you just call me—”

“No,” Renjun cuts him off, groaning half-heartedly. “I was just testing it out. I’m never doing that agai—”

Before he gets the chance to finish, Yangyang leans down to press their lips together. Effectively taking every single word from Renjun’s mouth along with his wits.

Liu Yangyang is a dangerous, dangerous person. Renjun finds at moments like this; Yangyang falling onto his elbows to let his hands cradle his face—thumb brushing lightly on his cheek as he kisses him breathless and harshly on his lips when he moves down to love Renjun the way only he can. 

He takes his time. Loving Yangyang back is fast-paced and unforgiving, but it’s timeless and unforgettable too.

In the end, Yangyang doesn't change his contact name, and the pet names he uses when they're together only get worse and worse (and better) as time goes by but thankfully, none of the members who catch Siri's robotic voice as she repeats _Calling Liu Yangyang heart emoji_ back at him in the dorms say anything, they only throw their heads back and laugh before going into their respective rooms.

Not that he’d mind explaining. Even if he has to fight off an obvious blush and ignore their playful taunts, it's just fine. 

After all, Renjun is the happiest he's been in a long time like this; rosy cheeks, a chest full of lovebites, cringey pet names and all.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i finally finished this after not touching it for months and driving myself absolutely INSANE writing in present tense. please forgive me if it sounds unnatural, it's my first time writing present tense ahah 😜 but it's honest work renyang nation <3 and yes renjun's contact name in yangyang's phone is penguin because that's what googledocs thought i was writing while writing his name ❤️
> 
> btw english is not my first language so apologies for any typos or if anything sounds weird<3
> 
> anyways i hope you're all doing well and keeping healthy. thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> i made a [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/0635) if anyone cares hhhh
> 
> p.s yangyang kick back supremacy soon let's gooooooooooo


End file.
